Chaos 28/3/16
SEGMENT 1: ''Austin Aries comes out to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd. '' Aries: My name is AUSTIN ARIES, and I’m here on Chaos with one goal in mind and that’s to win the Chaos World Championship from that fat bastard Kevin Owens. Now I’m grateful that I’ve been put right into the world title match, and for those of you that don’t know me, you must be wondering why a man like me has been put right into the main event picture over other guys here on the roster, but I do have an answer for that. It’s because I’m better than them all, I’m better than Kevin Owens, hell, I’m the greatest man to have ever lived! Now I’ve known Kevin for about 12 years, and I’m glad that he’s in the position he is. What I’m not happy about is the way he treats people. Now I know I’m no saint myself, but respect is something I value and I can clearly see that Kevin has no respect for anyone. Well, he’s going to respect a hell of a lot after I take that title from him at Ladder to Glory. Aries puts the mic down and poses for the crowd. Austin Aries vs Chris Jericho is announced for later tonight. '' '''MATCH 1:' Karl Anderson and Kenny Omega vs Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley Shelley and Sabin win at 9 minutes after Shelley takes out Anderson with the WA4. SEGMENT 2: Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out to the ring with the International Championship. The crowd cheers for him as he grabs a mic. '' Tanahashi: At Dominion of Wrestling, I did to Okada what I’ve done many times before; beat him at the biggest show of the year and become champion. To top it off, I beat him with his own move. Before I even got a chance to defend this championship, I’ve been put into the World title match. I’m going to win that one too, and after LTG, you all will see me with two belts. ''Kazuchika Okada’s music hits and he comes out to a mixed reaction. '' Okada: Are you sure about that? Remember, you still owe me a rematch. I’m going to cut to the chase. I’ve already talked to Shane, and next week in the main event, I’m getting my title shot. Now after I win the International Championship back, I’M going to become a double champion. You may have beaten me with your bullshit last time, but TRUST me, I am taking my title back. ''Okada gets booed as he poses and walks to the back, while Tanahashi holds his title up in the ring. '' '''MATCH 2:' Baron Corbin vs Big E (with Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston) Baron Corbin wins at 8 minutes after catching a running Big E with the End of Days. After the match, the New Day tries to beat down Corbin but he takes them all out. SEGMENT 3: ''AJ Styles comes down to the ring and grabs a mic. Styles is about to speak but Bray Wyatt’s music interrupts him. Wyatt comes down to the ramp. '' Wyatt: Before you say anything, I want you to realize that you are too deep in this. My creation isn’t ready to see the world yet, but believe me, when he is, everyone will pay, and everyone will suffer. You will too man! It’s too late to get out of this mess you’ve made for yourself. Your apocalypse will come at Ladder to Glory. Do you think this is a joke? Do you understand what forces you’re trying to meddle with? If you think my family is the stuff of nightmares, then you have no idea what’s coming next. My dear Sister Abigail, she saw it in me. Now she sees it in him… and soon, you will too. Styles: Listen man just cut the bullshit. I don’t care for the drama. I want two things, I want my friend Finn Balor back, and I want to drive your head into the ground. If you don’t want to wait until LTG, then I’m game for tonight. Wyatt: It’s good to see you aren’t going to back down. It’s easier to teach you your lesson that way. Nevertheless, it won’t be ready until then… so I guess you’re going to have to settle for my brother Erick Rowan tonight. Erick Rowan comes out for the match. MATCH 3: AJ Styles vs Erick Rowan Styles wins at 15 minutes with a Flying Forearm Smash. After the match, Styles is about to leave but Luke Harper blindsides him on the ramp. Harper throws Styles into the ring with Rowan and the two begin to beat down on him. Rowan picks Styles up and holds him. Harper spins and goes for the discus clothesline on Styles, but Styles gets out of Rowan’s grip and ducks it, causing Harper to hit Rowan with it! Rowan gets knocked out and rolls out of the ring, and Harper turns around to a Pele Kick from Styles! Harper goes down and Styles locks in the Calf Killer! Referees come down to break the fight up but Styles keeps the hold locked in and bends Harper’s leg further back than it should, causing it to snap! Styles gets out of the ring and escapes through the crowd while the medics and refs check on Harper. MATCH 4: Hideo Itami vs Neville - #1 Contender for Pure Championship at LTG The match ends in a no contest when Tyler Breeze interferes and attacks both men. Breeze continues to beat down on both men until Kalisto makes the save. The four men brawl until Kalisto sends Breeze packing and helps up Neville and Itami. SEGMENT 4: Shinsuke Nakamura is backstage getting ready for his match, when Adam Cole walks up to him. '' Cole: This is bullshit. We’re the number one contenders for the World Title and instead of giving us the match we both SHOULD have had – a one on one match against Kevin Owens for the title – Shane is giving us this bullshit six man ladder match. Nakamura: It’s not bullshit. We lost, and that’s not his fault. Why don’t you stop whining about the fact that you know you’re not good enough to beat five top notch stars, and focus on getting ready for your match at LTG? Now move, I got a match to get to. '''MATCH 5:' Shinsuke Nakamura vs Randy Orton Orton wins after hitting Nakamura with an RKO off of a distraction by Adam Cole at 13 minutes. After the match, Cole beats down on Nakamura and hits him with the Panama Sunrise. MAIN EVENT: Austin Aries vs Chris Jericho Aries wins clean at 17 minutes after tapping Jericho out to the Last Chancery. After the match, Aries celebrates but Owens comes from behind and beats him down. The two brawl but Owens maintains the upper hand and takes Aries out with a Package Piledriver. Owens poses over Aries, holding up the World title to end the show.